


Rendezvous with Derek Hale

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Meet Joe Black (1998), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Stiles are Cousins, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Married, Drama, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, John Winchester is Stiles Dad, John Winchester is a good dad, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mary Winchester is Stiles Mom, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rich Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Sam and Dean are Stiles older Brothers, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Temporary Character Death, Top Derek, meet joe black au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a Supernatural/Teen Wolf Crossover as an Meet Joe Black AU<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous with Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction and it's not beta read. So I apologize if I did some mistakes and please forgive me if it's not so good  
> I changed a few things on this chapter.  
> I hope you like it anyway. Please comment.  
> Advices and Remarks are always welcomed.  
> Thank you. Hope Enjoy it:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a Supernatural/Teen Wolf Crossover as an Meet Joe Black AU.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Fanfiction and it's not beta read. So I apologize if I did some mistakes and please forgive me if it's not so good  
> I changed a few things on this chapter. I hope you like it anyway :)  
> Please comment :) Advices and Remarks are always welcomed.  
> Thank you. Hope you Enjoy it:)

Chapter 1

Derek Hale had a good life, a really good life. He had a really good job as an lawyer in a big renowned office with nice colleagues such as his good friend Liam.

His family was not excessively rich but they had an good amount on money.  
Even thought his parents both died on an car accident when he was still a kid.

He had always his older sisters Cora and Laura.

They may have had an habit to tease and annoy him, but they also helped him through all his grief and pain.

They cared deeply for him, payed for his college and never let him feel the loss of his parents.

So it was no wonder that when his sister Laura became sick, he took care of her. He frequently spend more time at home to look after her since he didn't wanted to ask to much of Cora, since she spend half her life taking care of him without complaining how much she might missed out of her youth. On top, she presently got an boyfriend and it was only naturally that it was important for her to spend time with him.

Derek on the contrary was single and had no one he called special, so he rather stayed with his sick sister than go on random dates with people that in the end never were worth the time or effort to begin with.

Derek had indeed in the past years a few relationships, but their were either not serious or nothing special. Something had always been missing.

The sad thing was, that he knew exactly what was missing and the reason that it never worked out in the end … _it was love_.  
Yes, in his 26 years of life he never once were in love. He may have liked them or found them attractive, but it were never enough since he wasn't even genuine attached to any of them.

So when he sat in his favorite diner, drinking the same black coffee with an remarkable amount of sugar, ordering his typical breakfast out of fried eggs, toast, bacon and orange juice and the waitress flirted with him.

He didn't thought that anything would change until his smartphone rang and Laura called him.

'' Did something happened, are you okay?'' he asked, the worry clearly to hear in his voice.

Laura coughed ''Yes, I'm fine, Der'' she replied but her voice was clearly weak.

''Do you need something?'' he asked. It was pretty clear that he was even more worried now that he heard that her coughing got worse. At times like this he felt very useless for not being able to do more for her.

'' No, I'm fine. I actually just wanted to know how you are. '' Laura confirmed.

Derek sighed '' Laura '' he demanded pinching the bridge of his nose

'' I'm fine, really. '' she insisted.

'' Laura '' Derek repeated not letting this slide so easily.

'' Okay '' she sighed.'' You could bring me some more of my medicine, but only if you're able to, since I know that you're busy with work.''

She was really a very good hearted person since she put everyone before herself.

She was the one who suffered, but she still thought about Derek and his job instead of being selfish.

'' Laura, you know that my work doesn't matter when you need something.'' he assured her, making it clear that it was okay to ask him for everything.

'' Yeah, I know but...'' she began but was interrupted before she could finish from Derek.

'' No, but. I want to help you. '' he demanded '' So do you wish for anything else?'' he asked a soft smile ghosting on his lips.

'' I'm really good. It's enough if you just bring me my medicine. '' she told him.

'' Laura, do we really have to continue like this ? '' Derek asked.

Laura sighed '' I don't remember raising you this persistent. '' she joked

Derek laughed '' That makes the job.''

Laura chuckled lightly but it soon turned into an cough, making Derek worry.

'' Okay, Okay if you insists. I would like to eat the Chicken alla Italia that you made sometime ago for dinner, but only if it's not to much to ask for.'' she said giving up on arguing with her brother. She sounded still weak but happier than before.

'' Of course it's not to much. Right after work I'm going to buy your medicine and everything for dinner tonight.'' while saying this someone entered the coffee shop and sat down on the counter an angle away from Derek.

Derek didn't saw the person since he was too busy with his call. The person then ordered it's breakfast.

Right after that Derek accidentally hit the ketchup bottle with his arm nearly down from the counter. He could save it in the last second but not without drawing attention to him.

''Thanks, Der.'' Laura said on the phone. You could hear the happiness in her voice and how much it meant to her.

''Nothing to thank for. I look forward for dinner tonight. Love yer'' he was now fully smiling since Laura seemed really happy now.

''Love yer too'' she replied and hung up.

Sighing Derek looked up from his phone and put it back in the pocket of his suit jacket which laid on the stool beside him.

Then waitress put his order before him, winking at him.  
In this moment he realized who entered the coffee shop and Derek swore he had never experienced something like this before. The moment he saw that boy his heart skipped a beat.

The boy was shorter than him, had fluffy brown hair, white marble skin, a cute nose, a few light freckles, thin but kissable peach like lips, he was leaner than Derek, he wore an purple fashionable maybe even very expensive long-sleeve shirt with two buttons unbuttoned, very tight black skinny jeans, which suits him and his features perfectly, black sneakers, and an golden bracelet on his left hand.

But the most stunning on this boy were his golden-amber eyes that seemed deeper than an ocean but shone brighter than the sun. He was truly beautiful So when the boy looked at him Derek cleared his throat and said '' I apologize if it bugged you.''

Normally Derek would've never apologize for it in the first place, but he wanted really to start a conversation with this boy.

'' No need to apologize It didn't bug me at all.'' the boy replied with a smile.

Well shit the boy's voice was like honey and his smile could kill Derek instantly.

If Derek never believed in love on first sight before or love at all he would start believe in it now.

'' Besides you talked to your girlfriend, right? It would be very rude of me to be angry at you for talking to your girlfriend, don't you think?'' the boy added.

Now if Derek played his cards well he could maybe get a date with this cutey if he doesn't screw up and the boy runs away.

'' What? No this wasn't my girlfriend. It was my older sister'' Derek explained.

He really hoped he could clear this misunderstanding

'' Oh, I'm sorry.'' the boy apologized with wide eyes '' I just thought, since you talked so fondly with her that she was your girlfriend. I hope I didn't offended you.'' the boy explained with a nervous laugh and a light blush spreading on his face.

It was clear that he was embarrassed.

Derek found his reaction incredible cute. He'd give the world to have it everyday.

Derek took his smartphone out of his jacket, looked into it and showed it to the boy.

The boy looked confused for a moment but then looked at the screen to see a picture of Laura. Derek smiled fondly and began to explain.

'' This is my older sister Laura. She is very sick. She has an very bad when not incurable disease. '' Derek took an breath '' That's why I take care of her and want to fulfill her every wish she has. Besides I'm not at least offended by you. You couldn't possibly know.'' Derek said while looking straight into this amber eyes in which he could drown in.

The boy smiled now that every embarrassment was gone.

But there was something fond in his gaze. That made Derek's heart stop.

The boy's long finger slightly brushed Derek's hand and how he wished to interlaced his hands with the boy's ones.

'' I've never met man like you, you know. Someone who cares for someone so unconditional and is so honest and kind.'' the boy said.

And with that Derek knew this boy would be the death of him. Derek looked away slightly before he mumbled ''Don't let that hear your boyfriend.'' slightly regretting saying it right after the words left his mouth.

The boy's smile remained as he huffed a laugh and spoke up  " I don't have a boyfriend. Well.. not anymore.''

Derek now full of hope turned to the boy, now remembering his long forgotten and probably already cold breakfast and asked '' What about we go to a table, drink some coffee and chat a little longer?'' Derek asked nervously.

While waiting for an answer he thought he couldn't breath.

Then boy finally replied cheerfully '' Why not? I would love to chat with you a little bit more.''

Derek instantly grabbed his hand, jumped from his stool on the counter and lead him to an table a little bit more private, on a window.

They've talked about a lot of things Derek's family, the fact that the boy was here to visit his family, a few trivial things, Laura and her disease and a lot more.

They've talked and laughed for hours so that Derek had forgotten his client and apparently the time, because when Derek glanced at the clock in the diner it was already late afternoon.

'' Well my last boyfriend was an liar and a cheater. Like I said there aren't a lot of honest or faithful guys out there, if there is even one. Sorry I must have killed the mood.'' the boy told him.

'' No, not at all. I can understand you.'' Derek said with his right elbow now resting on the table and his head on his hand.

'' I don't know but I don't think that the concept of the unconditional everlasting love is possible nowadays. '' the boy stated

'' Why not ? I mean maybe it's not that common anymore but I think it still can happen even nowadays. I believe in it.'' Derek replied.

'' Maybe I'm not sure. '' The boy sighed '' _Can you be faithful to someone_? ''

Derek just smiled. '' Yeah, I can. ''

'' How can you be so sure of it? '' The boy exclaimed but with an hint of an smile.

'' I don't know. I'm just. '' Derek shrugged.

The boy didn't replied anything to that and just smiled.

As Derek then glanced at the clock again he realized how late it actually was and that he needed to hurry, if he wanted to buy the medicine and supplies for the dinner.

Derek than stood up saying that he needed to go and buy things. This was when Stiles seemed to have realized, how a late it already was himself and seemed to remember something too, as he hurried to get up, wanting pay for his coffee but Derek refused and told him he would take care of the bill.

After the boy's first protest he finally accepted Derek's offer and thanked him.

The two of them got then together out of the diner.

They then stand there for little, facing each other and just staring at each other until the boy began to speak ''It was a really nice day. I hadn't so much fun in awhile. Thank you for today.'' Derek smiled and his heart was thrumming in his chest.

'' Yeah, me too. It's been awhile since I had such a nice conversation.'' Derek replied'' Maybe we could go out together sometime, maybe for dinner ?'' Derek asked. Looking hopefully at the boy.

The boy's smile fell and he said '' Your nice but I'm still not ready to go out with someone. But I still enjoyed it today very much.''

With this Derek's heart sunk in his chest and his smile vanished. And before Derek could say something the boy added '' But maybe we see each other again someday.''

That brought Derek's smile back.

'' I really hope so. I know you don't believe in an honest and faithful man but I'm one.'' Derek stated. '' And would like to show you that you wouldn't regret it giving me a chance, if you let me.'' Derek told him honestly with an smile.

The boy seemed a little bit taken aback as he turned away and stated

'' There is no such as an perfectly honest and faithful man in this world. " The boy turned back to face Derek with a little smile on his lips. " Goodbye. Maybe we will met again. ''

'' I would wish for nothing more. Then I would get a chance to prove you, that you're wrong.'' Derek announced. '' Goodbye.''

With this the boy turned away and started to walk away.

Derek stood just there and looked after him for a few seconds, but then decided to turn to the opposite direction to walk off too.

This was when the boy stopped and turned around wanting to say something, only to see Derek walk away.

After Derek didn't seemed to turn around. The boy turned back and began to walk again.

This was when Derek stopped in his track to glance behind to see if the boy would turn around. After he saw the boy still walking away. He kept going again.

Like before exactly in this moment when Derek began to walk again the boy stopped and looked behind him. A few seconds later he started walking again.

And then Derek stopped turned around and looked after the boy until the boy vanished into the next corner. Even after he vanished Derek still stared after him with an wide smile on his face.

This was when realization strucked him and he remembered that even though they had talked for hours, he never got the boy's name since they've never introduced each other probably.

Then in exactly this moment Derek was run over by an red Ferrari, since Derek didn't payed attention to the fact that he was standing right on the middle of the street.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter John will makes his great entrance and Stiles and Derek will met again.  
> It will become quite complicated and what exactly happened to Derek?  
> Please read the next chapter too  
> Thank You ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter John will have his great entrance.  
> And Derek and Stiles will met again.  
> It will become quite complicated and what exactly happened to Derek?  
> Please read the next chapter too  
> Thank You ;)


End file.
